A Fleeting Moment of Peace
by Doomflower84
Summary: Kharg struggles with the weight of his duties as well as the added irritation of his brother...only to find a creative solution to both his problems Twincest, explicit yaoi, PWP, ADULT MATERIAL!


Title: A Fleeting Moment of Peace  
Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Kharg/Darc  
Warnings: PWP, twincest,explicit yaoi ADULT MATERIAL  
Summary: Kharg struggles with the weight of his duties as well as the added irritation of his brother...only to find a creative solution to both his problems ^_^

AN: shameless smut, with a little added humour for good measure ^_~

Disclaimer: the boys are not mine, sadly :-( I make no money from this

Comments would be very much appreciated ^_^

* * *

A Fleeting Moment of Peace

Kharg let out a long, exasperated sigh and bought his hand up to cover his face. He couldn't help but wonder if he had taken on too much by agreeing to the position of Nidellia's representative at the World Alliance during this turbulent time of reform following the departure of the spirit's energy from the world. His life currently seemed like a never ending parade of duties, paperwork and political discussions and, with his responsibilities as Commander of the Defence Corps thrown in on top of this, he was often left feeling both physically and mentally drained with little time left over for his own pursuits. He knew he shouldn't complain, he had been bought up to put the needs of others before his own and he was not about to break the habit of a lifetime, but sometimes he couldn't help but wish he had more time for himself.

He had been attempting to read over the proposed peace treaty between the Democratic Republic of Dilzweld and the World Alliance, a task he needed to complete before attending the summit in a few days time, but it was his final task of the day and he found his focus was wandering. The words on the page were growing increasingly blurred and indistinct as he attempted to concentrate, and the incessant banging, clattering sounds accompanied by an unbroken stream of disgruntled complaint coming from the direction of the kitchen were doing nothing to help this.

Kharg groaned in frustration and dragged himself away from the pages in front of him; there was no conceivable way he was going to be able to get any work done whilst his brother insisted on making so much noise. Since the darker twin's arrival in Yewbell some months ago, Kharg had been left with the distinct feeling that he had acquired a second shadow, his counterpart always seeming to be underfoot and demanding attention. Rubbing his aching eyes, the former prince of Nidellia headed in the direction of the commotion with the intention of convincing his brother to be quiet.

'Darc,' Kharg sighed, taking in the fact that his usually pristine kitchen now looked as though a bomb had hit it, cupboard doors hanging open and their contents spilled out across the floor, 'what are you doing?'

'I'm hungry,' the half-Drakyr growled, 'what are you going to do about it?'

'What do you mean, what am I going to do about it?' the blond's voice was laced with irritation, 'I have more important things to attend to right now than feeding you.'

This was evidently the wrong way to respond, as Darc immediately launched into an angry tirade against the complexity of human cooking utensils and the inadequacy of the food itself. Kharg had already discovered that there was no point in arguing with him when he got like this, it would only make things worse, so he decided on evasive action and headed back in the direction of the living room. Unfortunately it seemed as though this tactic was not going to work either as his twin simply followed a short distance behind him, never ceasing in his relentless diatribe. Kharg was just going to have to think of another way of ensuring his brother's silence.

'Darc?' the blond attempted to attract the other male's attention.

'What?' Darc spat, glancing up at his twin.

'Just shut the hell up.'

'Don't talk to me like...!'

Darc's words were cut off abruptly as Kharg shoved him fiercely up against the wall, one hand taking a firm grip on his brother's hard, narrow waist while the other tangled through his hair, pulling the startled half-deimos into a silencing kiss.

It was only a moment before the darker twin's initial shock wore off. Kharg felt the startled tension drain away from his brother's body as the hardness of his muscles softened and he bought his arms up to drape around the blond's neck, pulling them closer together. Kharg slid his hand upwards along Darc's naked torso before coming to rest at his face, his fingers wrapping possessively around his twin's jaw.

The former prince slowly pulled back from the kiss, his teeth scraping gently across his brother's bottom lip and causing him to inhale sharply. Hand still firmly curled around his face, the blond regarded his twin through darkly glittering eyes, the stress and tension he had been feeling such a short time ago beginning to dissipate as he thought of the perfect way to both unwind and distract Darc from causing any further mayhem. As the darker male raised one questioning eyebrow, his lips curling in a half-smile of invitation, Kharg slid his hand away from his brother's face and wrapped it around the horn on his shoulder, pulling him away from the wall and forcing him roughly to his knees.

The blond twin watched in contented silence as his brother reached up to undo the clasps of his belt, allowing his shorts to drop to the ground. He noticed his twin's face darken with lust, large red eyes coming up to meet his own as the half-deimos' more human hand curled around his cock and gave it a gentle squeeze. His brother's hand began to move with strong, rhythmic stokes, causing Kharg's lids to flutter shut and a low moan to escape his lips as he leaned back against the wall. The lighter twin shuddered with pleasure as Darc slowly circled the head of his cock with his tongue before sliding it inside his mouth. Kharg fisted his hand in his brother's hair, eagerly drawing him closer and forcing him to take his entire length into his throat.

The blond raised his free hand to cover his passion-flushed face as his twin repeatedly ran the length of his cock, teeth nipping teasingly at the head with each outward movement until Kharg had to bite down on his lip to keep from crying out. As the waves of pleasure began to build within him, the lighter twin pulled his brother forcefully away by the hair, leaving the darker male staring up at him in questioning confusion.

'Not yet,' Kharg spoke breathily, shoving his brother hard in the chest and sending him sprawling backwards across the floor. He swiftly followed him down, one arm curling around the back of Darc's neck as he pulled him into a breath-halting kiss. The darker twin moaned softly as Kharg pulled away from him, the blond's tongue darting out to lick along Darc's jaw-line before coming to rest at his ear. He felt his brother tense beneath him as he playfully nipped at his earlobe.

Kharg grinned wickedly as he pushed himself up onto one arm, his free hand gently tracing the network of scars that laced his brother's body as he looked down at him, taking in the deep flush of his face and the way his chest rose and fell as his breathing grew ever more laboured with lust. Slowly, he slid backwards away from his brother, coming to rest on his widely-spread knees before pushing the darker twin's skirt up around his waist. It often infuriated him that the half-deimos insisted on remaining so scantily clad despite the chill autumn weather that had begun to descend on Yewbell, but he couldn't help smiling to himself in moments such as this at the easy access it granted him.

Gripping his brother's waist with his hands, Kharg tilted Darc's hips up towards him, his legs swinging upwards to rest across the blond man's shoulders. Licking his fingers, the lighter twin slowly slid his hand along the crack of Darc's ass before gently pushing his fingers inside him. He felt the resistance as his brother's muscles tensed and heard his sharp exhale of breath before he began to flex his hand with a slow, deliberate motion, savouring the warm, slick feeling of his twin's body. As Darc relaxed, the blond pulled his fingers away and spat into his hand, rubbing the erect length of his cock before dragging his brother closer towards him.

Darc gave a throaty moan as the head of the former prince's cock found its mark, slowly pushing past taut muscle until the tension gave way and the damp heat of his brother's body engulfed him. Kharg slowly began to rock his hips, one hand placed firmly on his twin's chest to keep him in place while the other held tight to his scaled hip. The blond allowed his brother's legs to fall down about his waist so he could lean into him, pulling him forward to meet the peak of his thrusts as he began to move faster and with greater urgency.

He looked down at his brother's face, the bright, ruby glimmer of his eyes only partially visible through barely-cracked lids, one pointed canine pressed into his full bottom lip deep enough to draw blood. Despite the fact that he was becoming quickly aware that Darc was more emotional than he was willing to let on, it never ceased to amaze Kharg how his twin could go from fierce intransigence one moment to willing plaything the next. The thought bought a wicked grin to his face as he thrust hard and deep, causing his brother to cry out.

Passion rising, Kharg pulled away from his twin, craving something deeper and more satisfying than this position was able to afford him. Grabbing his brother roughly by the arm, he dragged him to his knees before bending him over the low table where he had been labouring over the peace treaty just a short while ago, scattering the papers to the ground. With one forceful thrust he was back inside him, the tight hotness of his brother's body causing him to moan aloud, hips snapping hard and fast as he ran his hands across the length of Darc's narrow back.

He watched the darker twin's hands curl tightly around the far edge of the table, his breath coming out staggered and broken as Kharg continued to pick up the pace. The blond's own hands came to rest on Darc's hips, fingers pressing firmly enough against the push of bones he found there to bruise the softer, human skin of the half-deimos' right side. Kharg's eyes rolled back in pleasurable delirium as his brother cried out loudly, something like the shape of Kharg's name rolling off his tongue. It was enough to send the deep waves of climactic pleasure surging through his body and he pulled Darc forward to meet him one last time, his cock plunging into him right down to the hilt, before pulling out of him in time for the bright arc of his come to splatter across his brother's back.

Collapsing forward, tendrils of mussed blond hair falling across brown eyes that were hazy and glazed over with the afterglow of desire, Kharg wrapped his arms tightly around his brother as he fought to regain control of his breathing. Slowly and with some reluctance, he peeled himself away from his twin's hot, damp body before taking a firm hold on Darc's arm and rolling him over until he lay face-upwards on the table.

The lighter twin knelt on the floor between his brother's spread legs, sliding his hand across Darc's smooth, hard stomach before curling his fingers around the length of his erect cock. He saw the flash of red eyes just before the half-deimos' dark lids fluttered shut. A low, growling moan escaped Darc's parted lips as Kharg began to move his hand with strong, steady strokes. Eyes never leaving his brother's face, Kharg lowered his head as his tongue flicked out and licked a glistening path from the base of Darc's erection right to the tip. Mouth closing softly around the head of the darker twin's cock, tongue pressed tight beneath warm, salty flesh, Kharg slowly inched his way down the shaft, withdrawing slightly each time before gradually taking more and more of his brother's erection into his mouth. Finally he pulled back once more, lips pressed close around the head while his hand worked rhythmically at the base, the darker twin's breath growing more shallow and rapid with each of Kharg's firm, lazy strokes.

The blond heard his brother gasp and felt his body tense beneath him as he reached climax, the hot stream of the darker twin's come shooting into his mouth. Swallowing greedily, Kharg sucked the last drops of salty liquid from his brother's softening cock before releasing him, pressing his hands against Darc's thighs as he pushed himself to his feet. The lighter twin ran his dark eyes possessively across his brother's prone form, admiring the soft, satisfied look on the half-deimos' usually hard and aggressive face. The darker male remained silent, still struggling to regain control over his breathing, and Kharg wondered just how much time he had before his brother returned to his noisy, argumentative self.

Running his fingers though tousled, blond hair, Kharg reluctantly tore his gaze away from the supine form of his twin, deciding to make the most of the darker male's satisfied exhaustion by taking some much needed time for himself. He moved in the direction of the bathroom in order to clean himself up, scooping up his shorts on the way.

*******

The corners of Kharg's lips tweaked upwards in an expression of exasperated amusement as he returned to the living room some time later, having bathed and managed to impose some order over his still-damp hair. He had found his brother, curled up on his side with his arms wrapped around himself and his eyes tightly closed, lying on the table where he had left him.

Kharg stared down at the darker male, wondering whether he should wake him up and remind him – not for the first time - that tables were not for sleeping on, but thought better of it, realising that were he to do that he was likely to be met with a barrage of complaints. Besides, his brother looked surprisingly endearing curled up that way, displaying a soft vulnerability that Kharg had rarely been given the opportunity to see in the usually loud and abrasive male. Instead, he decided he would be better off using this time wisely by continuing with the peace treaty before his brother woke up and yet again demanded his attention.

However, as he moved to retrieve the scattered pages of the treaty from the floor, a glimmer of red drew his vision back to his twin as Darc cracked one lazy eye open and gazed up at him.

'I'm still hungry,' he muttered pointedly, making his meaning quite clear.

Kharg sighed heavily and covered his face with his hand, realising that his fleeting moment of peace had passed and that some things were unlikely to change. With a startling jolt of revelation, the thought suddenly dawned on him that he wouldn't want them to.


End file.
